poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends crossover TV Series to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It is the continuing adventures from Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. ''They will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot This series will be split into two halves; the first half will see Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, SpongeBob, Tai, Lincoln, Twilight, their friends, McQueen, Mater and Thomas traveling around the world and visiting India, Australia, China, Brazil and Italy, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor, where Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, SpongeBob, Tai, Lincoln, Twilight, their friends, McQueen and Mater help Thomas and his friends with problems of their own and meeting new engine Rebecca for the first time. Episode List Season 1 # '''Number One Engine '- Thomas gets into trouble when racing with Hong-Mei, another blue, number one tank engine. # 'Forever and Ever - '''Gordon has a tantrum about all the changes the Fat Controller made to the railway. # '''Confusion Without Delay - '''Rebecca, a big new tender engine, comes to the Island of Sodor, and works so hard not to be late that she keeps leaving stations too early. # '''Trusty Trunky - '''Thomas is very surprised when an elephant comes to his rescue. # '''What Rebecca Does - '''Rebecca is worried that, unlike the other engines, there is nothing special about her. # '''Thomas Goes to Bollywood - '''When an action movie is filmed on the Indian railway, Thomas is desperate to be involved. # '''Thomas in the Wild - '''Thomas is excited about taking a film crew to a nature reserve, but gets distracted in finding a giant panda in the wild. # '''Thomas and the Monkey Palace - '''Thomas is pulling a truckload of coconuts when he encounters some cheeky monkeys. # '''An Engine of Many Colours - '''After a crash, James is waiting at the Steamworks to be repaired and gets worried he will be repainted a different colour. # '''Outback Thomas - '''Thomas sees Shane taking passengers on an outback adventure and is impressed by Shane's showmanship - and decides to do it himself. # '''School of Duck - '''When a storm destroys a classroom at Harwick School, Duck tries to find a coach to take the children in. # '''Tiger Trouble - '''When Thomas learns that tourists come to India to try to see tigers, he wants to see tigers too. # '''Seeing is Believing - '''Thomas' friend Merlin comes to Sodor from the Mainland for the first time, and Percy wants to see him. # '''Apology Impossible - '''Philip learns that sometimes even the smallest engine's actions can make them the bigger engine. # '''The Water Wheel - '''Thomas thinks he has been given a very silly cargo until Hong-Mei explains that it is a very important water wheel, made from bamboo. # '''Samson and the Fireworks - '''Samson is terrified of fireworks, and when he mistakes the sound of a warning detonator for fireworks, he is so frightened that he races off into the fog and gets lost. # '''Runaway Truck - '''Thomas tries to save an accident-prone truck/car who is racing down the tracks. # '''Thomas' Animal Ark - '''It's Christmas and the boiler at the Animal Park breaks down, so Thomas needs to find a way to keep the animals warm. # '''Cyclone Thomas - '''Thomas wants to be just like Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane, who transports Dr Claire to remote places where it is hard for patients to get to hospitals or doctors for treatment. # '''Kangaroo Christmas - '''Thomas is in Australia for Christmas, and is disappointed that it is different from Sodor. But in the meantime, he must help a little girl retrieve her toy kangaroo from a real one. # '''Thomas and the Dragon - '''Thomas is terrified when he is given the honour/honor of bringing a dragon to the Chinese New Year celebrations. # '''Rosie is Red - '''After the engines tease Thomas that Rosie is his "special friend", he acts rudely towards her. # '''The Case of the Puzzling Parts - '''Sidney is shunting a flatbed of engine parts, but he cannot remember what he is supposed to be doing with them. Paxton thinks this sounds like a kind of mystery that can only be solved by a Special Agent. # '''Banjo and the Bushfire - '''Thomas offers a lift to a ranger while working in the Australian Rain Forest. Thomas is excited to learn from her about all the animals that live there, but he is too loud and impatient to be very useful. # '''Counting on Nia - '''When the Fat Controller asks Nia to take Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and pick up passengers from Knapford Station, she has great trouble finding the right platform. # '''Hunt the Truck -' Bill and Ben's latest game consists of hiding trucks/cars and making other engines hunt for them. Season 2 # Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jose Carioca, Panchito, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Dot and the Kangaroo are guest starring in this series. * The reason why Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Dot and the Kangaroo are guest starring is because The Jungle Book, Mulan, Ferngully, Dot and the Kangaroo and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) takes place in India, China and Australia where Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, SpongeBob, Tai, Lincoln, Twilight, McQueen, their friends and Thomas will be visiting in the first half of the series. * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) first broadcast in the UK in 2018 the same year that both SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 12 and The Loud House: Season 3 first broadcast on Nickelodeon, My Little Pony: The Movie, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You ''and ''Woody Woodpecker were released on DVD, Christopher Robin was released in theaters, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 8 and The Best Gift Ever and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship ''were aired on Discovery Family, ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior, Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines and DuckTales (2017) premiered its second season on Disney Channel. * Both The Loud House and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) were made by Jam Filled Toronto. * At the end of this series, Nia and Rebecca will join Thomas' Adventures team. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in India Category:Films set in Australia Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in Italy